


Save Our Souls

by Sio_99



Series: Stories that I may continue, or may never finish, read at your own risk [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Integration AU, M/M, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mandalorian Language, Not Beta Read, Self-Sacrifice, no specific timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sio_99/pseuds/Sio_99
Summary: On the way back from Ilum, where the Jedi initiates’ found their first kyber crystals, the ship suffered a catastrophic engine failure. The ship fall out of hyperspace close to the Mandalorian sector of space. The Creche master has no choice but to send out a mayday, which the Mandalorians answer. There are kids on board after all.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Stories that I may continue, or may never finish, read at your own risk [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/187109
Comments: 27
Kudos: 432
Collections: Integration: The Collection





	1. Mayday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Integration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920878) by [Millberry_5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/pseuds/Millberry_5). 



> Warning: WIP, Not Beta'd  
> Check out the OTHER warning in the End Notes as putting it here would be a spoiler.
> 
> I was going to put this in Ripple and Swirl but I think it deserves to stand alone.

Chapter 1: Mayday

The Mandalorian empire had been expanding at an exponential rate, this now meant that the trip to Ilum to get initiates their kyber crystals now skirted Mandalorian space. It was because of this that this trip was now done with larger groups of initiates, to lessen the number of trips that were needed. This unfortunately meant that Crechemaster Obi-wan Kenodi was now solely responsible for ten young lives, instead of the traditional five. Obi-wan had had a bad feeling about this trip but when he had brought it up to the Jedi Council they had dismissed the cause of Oi-wan’s feelings as his own anxiety around leaving the temple. In a way Obi-wan supposed that this made some sense, he had not left the temple on a diplomatic mission since he was 19 after coming back from the mission where his Master had been murdered in front of him by a dark-sider. He had granted his master justice by combat but the event had left deep scars on Obi-wan’s mind and Force presence. 

The council of course forgot that Obi-wan had gone on several ‘Finding’ missions, before he had become a Crechemaster, he went where he was directed to go by the Force. Almost all of the Force sensitive children that Obi-wan had found were being mistreated by their original guardians. The few that had wanted to stay with their loving families Obi-wan had stayed with long enough to teach them control and had directed them to the less strict Force using sects to further their education. 

In fact many of the initiates on this trip had been children that Obi-wan had found on his missions though not all were from his Creche Clan. The trip to Ilum had been uneventful and Obi-wan had lost no initiates during their search of the caves, but now on the way back he could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen. 

Two days from Ilum misfortune stuck, as the ship shuddered and dropped out of hyperspace. Obi-wan has comforted the children as best he could and assigned them tasks to keep them occupied and less likely to give in to panic. Obi-wan had them gather all the rations and blanks into the main living area of the ship while Obi-wan redirected the failing life support systems to supply only that area. It was about to get much colder on the ship. Obi-wan was left with a dilemma. Obi-wan needed to send a distress call, there was no way he would fix the hyper-drive, but he had a ship full of young Force sensitives that would make valuable slaves. The ship’s scanners told him that there were no republic ships close enough to arrive before he and the children froze to death. Though there may be some pirates flying silent, it would be very dangerous for the children to attract their attention. 

The other option would be directing the distress call only into Mandalorian space. Obi-wan was sure that they would not harm the initiates, the initiates also had enough control over the Force that they would not be in danger of dying from the lack of continued force training. The outcome for Obi-wan was less positive, being a fully trained Jedi, he was the enemy. Obi-wan didn’t hesitate for a second, directing the distress call into Mandalorian space and setting the proximity alarm. 

He then gathered the children around him, tucking the smallest in close to him as they would be the ones to feel the cold first. He explained to them that those that would likely provide rescue would be Mandalorians. Upon feeling their fear he gently guided them to release their negative feelings into the force. Obi-wan told his charges that Mandalorians value children because they were the future and that they would all be fine. Obi-wan thanked the naturally self-centered nature of children that none of them asked how the Mando’s would react to a full grown Jedi. He did not want to have to lie to his charges. Little Russhac, a long limbed Wookie, asked him how he knew about Mandalorians. He launched into the story of his mission to Mandalore when he had been a senior Padawan. 

~*~*~

The proximity alarm sounded waking Obi-wan from his meditation. He gently moved the young ones off him and made his way to the cockpit which was just about freezing. 

“Tion'ad cuyir gar, meg cuyir gar wero?”[1] Demanded a stern female voice over the comm unit. 

“Ni cuy' Obi-wan Kenodi, cuun karbakar bal oyay tolase dar ciryc par nayc kar'taylir jorbe.”[2] Obi-wan replied wincing a little at his accent he was very obviously not Mandalorian. There was a long pause and Obi-wan was worried that they’d be left to their fate. So he continued pleading for the fate of the children. “Gedet'ye, ogir cuyir ade olar”[3]

A few seconds later Obi-wan was given the response he had been hoping for, he nearly fainted in relief.

“Prepare to be boarded” Came the response in basic.

The ship shook again as the other ship attached itself to the airlock. Obi-wan took up a protective position standing in front of his charges, his palms facing out showing he was unarmed, his lightsaber on the floor several feet in front of him. There was a loud hiss as the hatch opened and the room became several degrees warmer, seconds later Mando’s flooded ship. Upon seeing him and correctly identifying him as a full grown Jedi, blasters were primed and pointed in his direction. His charges wailing in fright behind him were the only thing that stopped the Mando’s from executing him on sight and he found himself glaring at the Mando’s. 

‘For kriff sake, wait until the children are aboard your ship you di'kut’[4] Obi-wan mouthed so that the children wouldn’t hear. Obi-wan could feel the Mando’s bemusement. Confident now that he could be shot just yet. He turned to calm his charges kneeling in front of them. 

“You're all going to be fine. The Mando’s will keep you safe.” Obi-wan told them keeping his voice calm and assured. 

“What about you?” Asked little Anakin his voice trembled as he failed to release his emotions into the force. Obi-wan gave him a soft look, pulling the young boy into a hug.

“I have to stay on the ship for a little while.” Obi-wan explained as he released Anakin from his hug,then he stood up. “Now everyone grab your bag and blanket, and follow our Mando guide into their ship.”

The children did as they were bid, the slide past Obi-wan touching his hands as they went, until only Anakin remained behind. Anakin who was the least innocent of all his charges having been a former slave, the boy knew exactly what was happening. The young boy had tears in his eyes as he gazed up at his Crechemaster. The boy wrapped his arms tightly around Obi-wan’s waste, crying silently, Obi-wan didn’t admonish him for it. Instead he wrapped the boy up in his arms again, for the last time, kissing the boys sandy blonde hair. 

“I love you Obi-wan.” Whispered Anakin.

“I love you too Dear One.” Obi-wan replied. “Take care of the others for me?” Anakin didn’t speak but he nodded. “It’s time for you to go Dear One. Be brave for me and don’t look back.” Obi-wan released the boy, who followed Obi-wan’s last order. Obi-wan turned and watched the boy enter the airlock, he never once looked back. If he had he would have seen the tears in Obi-wan’s eyes. Obi-wan cleared his throat and looked at Mandos.

“Do you have Beskar cuffs?” He asked hopefully. 

“Why we’re not taking you prisoner.” Came the growled response from the Mando to his right. 

“I don’t want them to feel it.” Obi-wan explained. The several head tilts he got in response he hadn’t been clear enough. “All of those children are Force sensitive, for some of them I have been the only caregiver they have ever known, I don’t want them to feel me die, hence the beskar cuffs. Now Do. You. Have. Any?” The commando’s exchanged looks and the same one that growled at him threw a pair of cuffs at his feet. Obi wan took in a deep breath as he bent to retrieve them, then released his emotions into the force for the last time before closing the cuffs around his wrists. The loss of the Force was like a physical blow, he locked his knees and stood up straight nodding at the Mandos. He was ready. 

“Mand’alor[5] on deck!” Announced the Mando closest to the airlock, startling Obi-wan, who blinked stupidly at the newcomer.

“This one is mine.” Stated the Mand’alor raising and firing his blaster with precision. Obi-wan felt the pain of the bolt hit him and then the impact of his body hitting the floor. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was the ‘T’ shaped visor of the Mand’alor looking down at him.

~*~*~

Regaining consciousness was certainly unexpected in Obi-wan’s opinion. 

TBC


	2. Answering the Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who you gonna call? Jango, that's who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought me...it fought me so hard that there is an alternate ending. I wrote the alternate ending first but when I reread it I realized that it didn't fit with the tone of the first chapter at all. You can find the alternate ending in my drabble/ficlet collection "Ripple and Swirl". I still feel like i didn't recapture the tone of the first chapter, even with the rewrite...argh! 
> 
> Oh well...I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> Warning: Character death mention...which happened off screen and in the past. 
> 
> P.s. Thank you dear readers for all the reviews, kudos and bookmarks, they are very much appreciated! I have read all the reviews and I won't lie they do fuel my motivation and muse for writing this (read every) story, so thanks again!

Chapter 2: Answering the Call

When the Mayday call came in from the Republic side of no man’s land, Jango had been set to ignore it, considering it a poorly baited trap. Regardless of the intriguingly republic accented Mando’a[1] the caller spoke. That was until they claimed that there were ad[2] on board the fatally malfunctioning ship. Jango watched his commandos enter the ship from their helmet feeds. He suppressed a chuckle when he saw the Jedi silently mouth off to his commando. His humor fled as he watched the Jedi turn and comfort the children in his care. Sending them off the ship and to safety. The boy Anakin obviously knew what was going to happen to the adult Jedi but he waited until the other children were gone before saying his final goodbyes. 

“Be brave for me and don’t look back.” The Jedi ordered his charge. Jango marvelled at the man’s courage in the face of death and the courage he was trying to impart in his child. It wasn’t until the Jedi asked for the cuffs to spare the children feeling his death in the Jedi Magic that Jango decided to admit the Jedi into the integration program. Once the Jedi had snapped the cuffs close, he ordered his commandos not to fire as he entered the ship through the airlock. 

“This one is mine.” He claimed the Jedi for himself and his people with four words, as he shot the man with a stun bolt. Jango stood over the Jedi as the man lost the fight to stay awake. He licked his lips, he wanted this man for his own. The Manda had brought him here as a gift. Jango was distracted from his thoughts as a streak of grey tackled him with an angry shout, small fists pelted his armor. It was the boy Anakin, who was raging at him for killing his guardian. 

“Ad’ika[3] your Buir[4] is not dead, my blaster was set to stun.”

“I don’t believe you!” screamed the boy. Jango as gentle as possible grabbed the boy trapping Anakin against his beskar’gam[5] chest plate with one arm, while his other hand took the boy’s hand and held it above his Buir’s mouth. The boy calmed and then slumped against Jango in relief as he felt the puffs of air Jedi released as he breathed in and out. 

Anakin looked up at Jango, and with tears in his eyes begged. “I’ll do whatever you want, just please don’t hurt him.”

Jango felt his icy mando heart soften towards the ad. “He won’t be permanently harmed, Ad’ika, though he may be uncomfortable and confused for a while. Whether or not you behave won’t change his treatment, this I promise you.” Jango motioned to his commandos and in short order, the former Jedi was placed on a stretcher. “Come Ad’ika, we will take your Buir to the medbay to make sure he will be alright.” 

~*~

Jango ordered the Baar'ur[6] to keep Obi-wan unconscious for the three-day trip back to Mandalore. Afterall, it’s much easier to keep track of an unconscious Jedi. During the 3 days, his crew had gotten to know the children fairly well and several Mando’s had put adoption requests forward. Jango had of course given permission with the understanding that the children would all go through the foundling indoctrination program, which was a day program run out of the primary education center in the capital city of Mandalore. Anakin had refused to leave Obi-wan’s side in the beginning, when ushered out of the medbay he would sit outside the door waiting to be allowed back in. Paradoxically it seemed that Jango was the only one able to lure the boy away and get him to eat, spar and sleep. 

~*~

The first sleep rotation with the children on board was difficult for everyone. Jango with consultation from the Baar’ur had decided that it would be best for the young ones' mental health to keep all the children together in the main recreation area and not split them up. Mattresses and cots were donated to the cause by indulgent Mandos. The children were obviously emotionally drained from their ordeal and the change in their circumstances. The older ones knew that they would not be given back to the Jedi order, while the younger ones talked about what they would do when they got back home. 

Many of Jango’s off duty Mandos were too ramped up with excitement to sleep. The commandos were discussing among themselves in hushed tones which children their parenting style would best suit. There had been a few duels issued for the right of guardianship over several of the children, that would have to wait until they were dirt-side. 

Anakin was refusing to sleep and had managed to sneak past Jango’s verde[7], who were on guard duty, several times. The only reason that this did not cause panic throughout the ship was because the boy’s destination was well known to everyone on board. The boy had a very strong bond with the former Jedi and sought him out constantly, for fear that someone was torturing the man while he was now present. 

In the end it took a pad with a live security feed of the medbay to get the boy to settle down enough to doze. Jango noted that several times the ad’ike jerked himself awake to check the security feed. If the former Jedi cared half as much for the boy as the boy did for him, and Jango was sure he did, then the boy would be key to controlling and breaking the man down.

~*~

The next day-rotation saw hastily put together lessons on language, food and family structure given to the foundlings. After all it is known to every Mandalorian that bored children are dangerous children. To themselves as well as to others. In the beginning the foundlings were reluctant, the lessons vastly different from what they were used to learning at the Jedi temple, but they were young enough that the incentive of sweets and simple hand made toys eased their reluctance. 

It was Jango himself that took over Anakin’s learning as no one else was able to get the boy to participate in the lessons. Jango did not mind this in the least, for his plans to run smoothly he needed the ad’ika to see him as trustworthy, powerful, and willing to give special privileges to those that ‘earned’ their rewards through good behaviour. 

~*~  
The next 2 days followed the same pattern as the first. It was obvious now that some of the children were gravitating to certain verde. Jango was very happy to see this as the initial bonds that the foundlings established with their new buire would be strong, these verde had saved them from freezing in the vacuum of space and had fed, played, and taught them for no obvious reward on their part. 

~*~

Once they had arrived dirt-side the unconscious Obi-wan Kenobi was transferred to the Medi-center in the Mand’alor’s palace compound with little fanfare. Jango guided Anakin into Obi-wan’s private room, with a gentle hand on the ad’ika small shoulder. The Baar’ur had indicated that Obi-wan would be coming around soon. Jango lifted Anakin onto the bed beside the former Jedi. He watched as Anakin picked up Obi-wan’s hand to hold it tightly in his own. The boy frowned at the beskar[8] cuff that still encircled the sleeping man’s wrist. 

Jango spotted the moment the man woke, as subtle as it was. He didn’t tense or groan. He was conscious for several minutes before giving any visual indicators that he was rousing. 

Obi-wan cracked his eyes open, the light in the room was likely harsh on his eyes after being asleep so long. “Anakin.” Croaked Obi-wan, his throat obviously dry. 

“Obi-wan!” The boy exclaimed, throwing his arms around his Buir, who only chuckled faintly at the boy’s enthusiasm. “You’re awake! Alor’Jango[9] said you’d be awake soon! I am so happy you’re okay.” 

Obi-wan’s eyes slid to him, not quite frowning but still, it was clear he was confused as to why he was still breathing. 

“I could hardly kill someone with as much mandokarla[10] as you.” Jango explained with a razor sharp grin after taking his helmet off, clipping it to his belt. Obi-wan’s eyes widened in surprise and if Jango wasn’t mistaken poorly suppressed fear. Internally he was giddy that Obi-wan obviously understood enough of his language and culture to know what that word meant, but he kept his outward appearance placid. The children had related in bits and pieces of the story Obi-wan had told them to keep them calm while they waited to be rescued. The story, though somewhat distorted by the children's retelling, was of an undercover mission to Mandalore that the man had been on during his teens. 

% (Au ending to chapter 2 starts here and can be found in my ficlet collection Ripple and Swirl) 

In fact, spurred on by the story Jango had run Obi-wan’s DNA through the Citizen and integration records, the search had returned results for a Ben Tahlson who had been picked up off an abandoned space freighter. The medical records from his intake examination noted severe malnutrition and possible battle shock. Ben Tahlson had been taken to an integration program where he’d spent almost a full year. His instructors had given glowing reports about his abilities and good behaviour. He’d been considered for adoption by the heir of Clan Dren, Myles Adren[11], who at the time had been serving as Jaster Meerel’s third in command. Before permission for the adoption could go through Ben and three other integrators had disappeared from the facility and Mandalore without a trace. One of them being the malcontent and radical pacifist Satine Kryze, she had eluded them for a time, and had ultimately been the only one 'recovered'. Until now that is. Unfortunately for Obi-wan and Satine there would be no happy reunion. She had been sent to remediation one to many times after her admittance back into the integration program and her re-education had ended in failure. 

Jango hoped that Obi-wan’s re-integration went much more smoothly, he’d taken a deeply personal interest in the former Jedi, and it would be a shame for Obi-wan to meet the same end that Satine had. 

TBC

Yes, failure does indeed imply what you think it does. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Glossary
> 
> [1]Mando’a- the Mandalorian language  
> [2] ad- children  
> [3] Ad’ika - Little one (in this context)  
> [4] Buir- parent  
> [5] Beskar’gam - Mandalorian armor  
> [6] Baar’ur -Medic/Healer  
> [7] verde- soldiers  
> [8] Beskar - The metal that Beskar’gam is made of. It will also muffle or cut Force sensitives off from the Force.   
> [9]Alor’Jango- Short for supreme leader in regards to Jango. Anakin doesn’t realize this and is using it the same way that he would use “Master” for any adult Jedi.   
> [10] mandokarla- right stuff  
> [11] Adren - I made this Myles’ last name as I couldn’t find one, the clan is made up as well. If you know his actual name or clan let me know!


	3. High and Dry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! The muse struck so here is a short chapter...just don't expect anything else till next weekend! The next chapter may have a time skip(s), I'm not sure. I have no idea what I'm doing and I like it that way!
> 
> Warning: Threats of being separated from a loved one for 'misbehavior'. Threats of future punishment for 'misbehavior'. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 3 High and Dry

Obi-wan studied Anakin as the boy’s chatter washed over him. The boy looked to be in good health, clean, well fed and relatively happy. Obi-wan hoped that this was indicative of the other children’s well being. He knew that the Mandalorians would not purposefully hurt them, but he knew how crushing it could be to have your hopes for the future ripped away from you. The Crechemaster was pleased to see no beskar or other Force nullifying devices on the boy. The beskar cuff on his own wrist sat unpleasantly cold against his skin. 

“And then Alor’Jango let me take the mouse droid apart and I fixed it, but now it only moves in reverse, so I guess I only sorta fixed it, I’ll have to catch it again and see if I can really fix it this time.” Anakin said barely pausing for breath, as he ran from one idea to the next. “The other kids are doing okay and the adults aren’t too bad. The lessons are different though but we still get to spar so I suppose it's okay.”

The mandalorian cleared his throat before speaking, moving closer to the end of the bed and sending chills through Obi-wan. “Ad’ika, it’s time for late-meal.” Obi-wan had to make the conscious decision not to cling to the boy and refuse to let him go. There was no guarantee he’d get to see Anakin or any of the others again. Anakin pouted as only a tired, hungry, overexcited child can. 

“Can’t I eat here? I’ve been waiting forever for Obi-wan to wake up!” exclaimed Anakin, turning to look at the looming Mando, with not one ounce of fear. 

“Anakin,” Obi-wan said gently, not wanting his charge to get in trouble. “The other’s must be worrying about me too, I’d really appreciate it if you’d join them and tell them that I’m fine.” The boy heaved a heavy sigh.

“Fine!” Came the grumble. “But I’m coming back after classes tomorrow to visit you.”

Obi-wan’s eyes flitted over to the Mando, trying to discern the man’s reaction to Anakin’s bold declaration. The man hummed in consideration.

“You can visit after your lessons and after you’ve put all the tools you used on the mouse droid back exactly where you found them. Don’t think I didn’t notice the mess you left behind.”

Obi-wan tried but failed to suppress his chuckle, some things never changed, Anakin leaving a whirlwind of mess wherever he went was one of them. The boy was torn between which adult deserved his glare more but settled for glaring at the floor and a loud humf to let everyone know his displeasure. 

“Give me a hug Dear One, and then go eat. I can hear your stomach rumbling from here.” Anakin threw his arms around Obi-wan and hugged him hard. Obi-wan felt a flash of guilt, as Anakin had grown closer to aging out or becoming a padawan Obi-wan had withdrawn the physical signs of his affections for the boy. In part to shield himself from the pain of losing the boy and because Master Jedi were not known for coddling their padawan with affection. He’s own Master certainly hadn’t. Obi-wan could see now that the only thing this had accomplished was to make the boy crave affection more. A dangerous weakness given the environment they now found themselves in. Obi-wan could do nothing about the past but vowed to show Anakin and the other (former) initiates how much he cared for them. 

“Love you Obi”

“I love you too Anakin.” Anakin pulled back from him with a teary smile that Obi-wan returned. If this was their last meeting, he could leave no room for doubt in Anakin’s mind that Obi-wan did love him. Obi-wan remembered just how crippling that doubt could be. Anakin jumped down from the bed and ambled over to the Mando, who was ushering Anakin out of the room while giving him firm directions to go straight to the communal meal hall. 

The door closed behind Anakin and the Mando turned back to Obi-wan. The Mando’s body language had changed in such a way that it now screamed predator. Obi-wan felt very much like prey as he watched the man come closer to his bed. Obi-wan couldn’t quite control the dread that threatened to swallow him whole. The Mando studied him silently for several minutes.

Agitated and cut off from the Force, Obi-wan broke the silence first. “What happens now?” 

“Now?” Rumbled Jango, “Now I tell you the rules you’re going to follow if you want to see that boy again.” The Mando was standing close enough now, that Obi-wan could feel the cool chill of his armor. “Rule 1: You will attend the integration program and be on your very best behavior. Any misbehavior will cease your visitations with Anakin and any of the other ad. I will tell them that it is your doing, we wouldn’t want the ad think it’s their.” Jango paused to let the first rule sink in. “Rule 2: You will not talk about or teach your Jedi code or magic. If one of the ad has a question you may answer it but you will do so in a manner that distances both you and them from the Jedi Order. Rule 3: If and when you have been deemed trustworthy enough to have the cuff removed you will not use your Jedi magics offensively against your fellow Mando’s, they are only to be used to defend ad or Mando life. Rule 4: If I give you an order you will follow it, if you do not understand the order you will ask for clarification. Let me be clear, ‘accidentally’ or purposefully misinterpreting an order will be considered misbehavior and lead to being denied access to the ad as well as a further punishment. Do you understand these rules?”

Obi-wan suppressed a shudder, and managed to stutter out a yes, which at least seemed to please the Mando. Obi-wan would have to bide his time. His chances of escaping with the children without access to the Force were not high. Abandoning the children and escaping by himself would be doable but the very idea of it was abhorrent to Obi-wan. He would not leave these children behind. He only hoped that he would be in the position to save them before they themselves integrated and became Mandalorian.

The Mando gave him a stern nod. “Sleep well, your education and new life start tomorrow.” With that said he turned and left the room. Two well, Beskar’gam clad guards entered taking his place in the room. Obi-wan could feel their harsh eyes on him through the ‘T’ shaped slit in their helmet. 

Sleep would be a long time coming. 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Obi-wan contacts the Mandalorians knowing that it could lead to his death as he is an adult Jedi. 
> 
> Mando'a Glossary:
> 
> [1] Tion'ad cuyir gar, meg cuyir gar din'kartay? - lit Who are you, what is you(r) sitrep? (meaning in this context- Identify yourself, what is your situation? )
> 
> [2]Ni cuy' Obi-wan Kenodi, cuun karbakar bal oyay tolase dar ciryc par nayc kar'taylir jorbe - I am Obi-wan he/him/his, our hyperdive and life system(support) [has] gone cold (failed).
> 
> [3] Gedet'ye, ogir cuyir ade olar- Please, there are children here. 
> 
> [4]di'kut- idiot
> 
> [5] Mand’alor -Sole ruler


End file.
